Spinning top toys include electronic spinning-top game devices that can determine win and loss on the basis of data on the spinning tops, such as the number of rotations (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The electronic spinning-top game device according to Patent Document 1 includes a body including a fly wheel, which can be spun by an external spinning tool, and detects the rotation of the fly wheel. A controller detects the number of rotations of the fly wheel on the basis of the result detected by the rotation detector, and determines the energy of the electronic spinning top from the determined number of rotations.